The invention relates generally to outboard motors and more particularly to outboard motors including electric motors. Still further, the invention relates to speed control circuits for outboard motors driven by permanent magnet electric motors.
The invention also relates generally to speed control of direct current motors, and more particularly to speed control of permanent magnet direct current motors. In the past, speed regulation of permanent magnet direct current motors was often obtained by employment of a relatively bulky and costly, large wattage variable resistor connected in series with the direct current motor. In operation, variation in the resistance of the resistor changes the motor voltage, and hence, changes the motor speed. It is noted that the current flowing through the motor also flows through the variable resistor.
Attention is directed to the U.S. Ware Pat. No. 3,593,050 issued July 13, 1971 and to the U.S. Green Pat. No. 2,975,349 issued Mar. 14, 1961.